


Better Stuffer

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddles, Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Sick Character, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Reaper and Grodd have a competition to see who is the better stuffer. all we know is that it will end with a very full Junkrat and Winston





	Better Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy tummy Tuesday! really tired and I have a cold so sorry if it wasn't too good. besides I wanted to write more chunky winston with Junkrat as well. Enjoy!

Happy tummy Tuesday! Ive been feeling really tired and a cold has me feel not so great. So if this isn’t the best I’m sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I hope this gives y’all some inspiration! Have a great day! Also Winston isn’t supreme in this one! And him and Junkrat are around the same size here because I like switching things up every once and awhile.

——————————

It was a regular day, just Junkrat, Winston, Reaper, and Grodd all hanging out at Winston’s place. Each able to relax with all the air conditioning.

Snacks were laid out for them as they sat and talked, about anything really. Each couple sitting on their own couch. One would take up lots of space and the other would have to make room for the other. They didn’t mind though.

The only summer bods that we’re shaping we’re round and big ones. Everyone had been gaining weight, some more than others. Grodd was big, but not super heavy. Especially compared to his Gigantic boyfriend who had put on the bulk of the weight.

Junkrat had gained quite a lot of poundage too, but Reaper wasn’t slacking at all. Reaper found himself struggling to fit into his regular clothes and he felt his round gut feeling heavier and heavier. It was more of a mutual gaining for the two, but most of the time Reaper couldn’t help himself and fed Junkrat.

“Good job Gabe! Jamie has really been shaping up these past few weeks!” Grodd complimented.

“He’ll be my size in no time!” Winston agreed.

“I try my best” Reaper chuckled, rubbing his boyfriends profound belly.

“I think he’s one of the best feeders out there!” Junkrat said, putting an arm over Reaper’s shoulder.

Grodd chuckled, “Yeah, but not as good as me. Just look at how big my chunky monkey is!” Grodd cooed, rubbing his boyfriend fuzzy tummy.

“You’ve has such a long time to get him that big. It’s only been a few months since we’ve started dating and I’ve blown him up like a balloon!” Reaper defended, smacking Junkrat’s large belly.

“How much can you stuff your fatty? I think I hold that record” Grodd said, proudly showing off Winston’s size.

“Way more than you can!” Reaper huffed.

“You wanna test that tubby?” Grodd asked.

Reaper nodded, “Yeah! Let’s see how much we can fill boyfriends up!”

Grodd smirked and pulled out his phone, ordering a massive amount of food, “you’re on”.

The next few minutes of preparation included removing any clothing that would prevent space to breathe. Teasing, encouraging, and lots of belly rubs. Space was made on separate couches to allow room to relax.

Both Winston and Junkrat were excited and a little bit nervous. They didn’t know how much they were going to be filled up with. Both were incredibly good feeders as well.

Each had similar tactics, non stop stuffing, relentlessly. Huge amounts at one time and encouraging. Besides that it was up to Winston and Junkrat to eat it quick enough.

Soon enough the room was filled with the scent of greasy fast food and a giant cake. Piles of burgers and pizzas, shakes and sodas, cookies and a giant cake, chillie cheese dogs as well.

Both feeders gave their boyfriend a passionate kiss on the lips before they started to stuff them. At first Winston and Junkrat had happily taken in all the food they were being feed. Calories upon calories being shoved down their throats, eventually filling down pound after pound.

They had incredible appetites. Eating all the food in a buffet or maybe even an entire restaurant was how much they could for inside their large tummies. Both had little to no muscle to be found. All engulfed in layers upon fat. Forming nice and round bellies that they carried around each day. For the both of them it was an incredible workout just carrying it. But soon enough it’d be too much for them. Now it was just time to enjoy themselves and happily pat their swelling bellies as they are filled up with the greasy foods.

Reaper and Grodd were having a blast, just to be stuffing their tubby boyfriends was amazing for them. Reaper enjoyed getting fed. He’d actually start to admit that he enjoyed that big round, fuzzy gut that he had on his middle but his main thing was being the stuffer. Nothing gave him and Grodd more pleasure then to have the feeling of dominance, fattening up their boyfriends and playing with their bellies was also a plus as well.

“You better catch up!” Grodd chuckled, “you wanna fatten up Jamie to Winston’s size don’t you?”

Reaper didn’t say anything. It further pushed him to step up his game though. Quickening his pace as he shoveled countless calories in food into Junkrat’s mouth. He could feel his lover’s belly slowly swell up and press against his own taut gut.

“Look, filling up well Jamie” Reaper cooed, grinding his belly into Junkrat’s as he continued to stuff him. Crumbs from the pizza fell into Junkrat’s stubble and the top of his bloating belly.

Grodd was doing very well, he was consistently feeding his boyfriend. He sat on Winston’s blubbery thighs, giving him a cushion while he fattened his lover up.

Grodd loved see Winston grow fatter. To see his accidental potbelly to grow into an intentioned mountain of lard. Now Winston was addicted. Every pound he gained he absolutely loved his gluttony took over him. His love for food grew as Winston became more hungry.

Walking had become very difficult for the both of them. Carrying around such big bellies really made them struggle. Reaper was starting to struggle with that, but he still had some muscle left over. For Junkrat and Winston though, with no muscle, carrying their heavy frames around all day was tough. The idea of becoming supreme blobs felt good, to just sit around and eat all day. That was the life for them.

Time went on and slowly the two realized that this was going to be a lot more food than they originally thought, they gave each other a look as Reaper and Grodd pumped them full of slices of greasy pizza.

The relentless stuffing continued on for awhile until, both Reaper and Grodd had managed to stuff the two up completely.

“A tie?” Reaper huffed, “I was doing way better!” Reaper crosses his arms.

Grodd huffed, “yes. It looks as if we both have an equal level of stuffing skills. Congratulations” Grodd smiled, resting his hands on Winston’s overfed gut.

“Thanks, you were actually pretty good. No wonder Winston is such a glutton” Reaper complimented, rubbing Junkrat’s big belly.

“*burrrrp* were *hic* doing foine, thanks *gasp* fer askin” Junkrat groaned, his stomach was loudly gurgling. Trying to digest all the food it had.

“Oh! Sorry babe!” Grodd apologized, kissing Winston and starting to rub his belly.

“You were great! I knew I could count on you love” Reaper cooed, kissing Junkrats big belly.

“We *hic* better get good gut *burp* *gasp* rubs for this” Winston huffed, stuffed so much his lungs had limited room to expand. Breathing was hard and speaking was nearly impossible.

But their boyfriends knew exactly what they wanted, cuddling up to their full bellies and rubbing them. Squeezing every roll and massaging every belly. Whether a with talons or just a slightly fuzzy hand, each did their job and did it well.

Junkrat and Winston relaxed as best they could with it. Happy from all the attention they were getting. It would be a lot of gut rubbing before they could stand up again, that’s even if they can do it with such large guts...

It was worth it though.

————————————


End file.
